Anyone but my brother
by FreakySelection
Summary: This is a one-shot I decided to write about Natasha's (Arvo's sister) thoughts. It starts when Arvo came back to his group after Clementine and Jane robbed him. Shitty description, I hope the story's worth it, tho. Please, feel free to leave a review, this is my first time writing a story. COVER IMAGE BY: pixiecoveredinguts on Tumblr.
1. Take anyone, but not my brother

**I came up with this idea few days ago, and thanks to the support of my best friend (love you, Maria) that was who REALLY supported me on doing this, and her critics towards this one-shot to make it good to read for everyone, I finally felt the will to publish it on here.**  
><strong>This is a one-shot in the point of view of Natasha, a.k.a. Arvo's sister. It starts when Arvo (probably) returned to the half-constructed house where his group and he were staying. It ends where.. Well, you all know it. But it doesn't end there for real. Read if you want to know.<strong>  
><strong>I also felt like I should write what they were talking in Russian first (even if I used a shitty translator and all the Russian people must be laughing at my mistakes), that way it's a little more realistic. Because, honestly, I don't think that either Natasha, Buricko or Vitali talk English. Only Vitali and Natasha a little, but not like Arvo.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if it's not good enough. It's my first time writing a story! So feel free to leave a review, only that way I could improve, and who knows, maybe one day I'll write an actual fanfic ((no, that's not going to happen, tho)).<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and sorry for my (probably) bad English. I'm Spanish, so yeah..<strong>  
><strong>Nothing more to say, here it starts:<strong>

I was starting to get worried about Arvo. He should be back by now. He needed to hide that medicine in a safe place, how hard could it be? Maybe Buricko or Vitali should've gone with him.. Mentioning the last two, they were talking by the fireplace, but I wasn't listening to their conversation. Should I go look for Arvo myself? We were always so close.. but after what happened to this world.. We've been inseparable. But I didn't blame him. No matter how old he was, he was going to be my little brother, and I his older sister. I would protect him, even if it cost my life.  
>Answering my thoughts, Arvo entered by the door. But he looked worried<br>"Арво!" **((Arvo!))** I said, greeting my brother with a hug when he entered, but he really looked worried "То, что произошло, Арво?" **((What happened, Arvo?))**  
>"Девушка.. Она и ее подруга ограбили меня." <strong>((A.. a girl. She and her friend robbed me))<strong>  
>"Что?!" <strong>((What?!))<strong> Buricko shouted, getting up  
>"Они ограбили мой пистолет . Я пытался урезонить их , но они просто не будут слушать . Они ограбили лекарства , слишком" <strong>((They robbed my gun. I tried to reason with them, but they just wouldn't listen. They robbed the medicine, too))<strong>  
>" Где они?!" <strong>((Where are they?!))<strong> Vitali asked, frowning  
>"того музей Гражданской войны . В смотровой площадки" <strong>((Near a Civil War Museum. In an observation deck))<strong>  
>"Мы должны получить их!" <strong>((We should get them!))<strong> Buricko shouted, furious  
>"Я возьму оружие" <strong>((I'll get the guns))<strong> Vitali said, getting up, and walking towards the back of the house, but Arvo stopped him  
>"Нет , мы должны ждать" <strong>((No, we should wait))<strong> Arvo said, frowning "Они могли думать, что я собираюсь вернуться к ним , так что если мы , подождите несколько дней , они не будут ожидать нас." **((They might think that I'm going to go back for them, if we wait a few days, they won't expect us))**  
>I was amazed at the plan from my brother. He was so smart. He's been always smart, even when he was a little kid "Право Арво автора . Будем ждать . Они не будут знать , когда мы идем <strong>((Arvo's right. Let's wait. They won't know when we're coming))<strong> I supported him  
>"Хорошо , тогда. Будем ждать. Мы возьмем их врасплох ." <strong>((Alright, then. Let's wait. We'll take them by surprise))<strong> Vitali smiled maliciously.

It happened four days since Arvo told us about the people who robbed him. We thought that it was pretty sure that they were moving north (like almost everyone nowadays), so Arvo made a plan. We would attack them by surprise near the woods. Of course, Arvo will be the one approaching them, and then, we will come out of the forest, and surround them. If for any reason, they were still at that observation deck, we'll attack them without hesitation.  
>Arvo was walking along the road. Vitali, Buricko and I were hiding on the woods, but not too deep, or we would lose track of my brother. Vitali had his shotgun, Buricko carried an AK47 meanwhile I hold into my Beretta 92F Inox. Arvo, by his side, he didn't carry a gun.<br>"Сколько дальше, Арво ?" **((How much further, Arvo?))** Vitali complained, checking if his gun was loaded  
>"Не жалуйтесь , Виталий" <strong>((Don't complain, Vitali))<strong> Buricko scolded him, making Vitali grumbling some curses in response  
>"Это близко . Не волнуйтесь" <strong>((It's close. Don't worry))<strong> Arvo reassured us  
>I kicked a rock out of my way, and continued to walk. For a minutes, it was just the sound of our paces, along with the creaking noise of Arvo's leg. Luckily there were no walkers around. I admired how strong my brother was. Being honest, I thought he was going to give up sometime, because of his leg condition. Instead, here he was, 2 years since the outbreak, going forward<br>"Арво-" **((Arvo-))** Vitali started talking again, but Arvo cut him off  
>"Тсс . Тишина . Я думаю, что это их ." <strong>((Shh. Silence. I think it's them))<strong> Arvo whispered. I narrowed my eyes, and I could manage to see around five human figures, not too far from us "Hello?!" Arvo shouted, calling their attention, meanwhile we approached them "Вы меня слышите?!" **((Can you hear me?!))** Vitali, Buricko and I deepened a little into the woods. Arvo kept approaching them "Hello?! Please!"  
>I could hear some of the people whispering to each other. What were they talking about? Arvo was for long the one that understood English the most. Vitali and I knew a bit, but Buricko didn't. The group finally started approaching Arvo, and I examined every one of them. A black guy, a red-haired woman, an old man with a patch and a cap, a little girl with a baseball cap, and a brown-haired man with an AK. I noticed the old man holding onto his gun<br>"Hello. You are Clementine, yes?" Arvo said, standing in front of them  
>"Hi, Arvo" the little girl said, insecure<br>"These are your friends?" Arvo asked, glancing at each one of them. He started saying something I didn't understand, but he mentioned something about 'help'.  
>The little girl asked him something, which Arvo answered her. But it sounded like Arvo was lying, because when the red-haired woman asked him something, she didn't seem sure about what Arvo said, which he answered with a 'No'. I made a signal to Buricko and Vitali, to tell them it was time to come out of the woods<br>"Не двигаться! Нихера не двигаться!" **((Don't move! Do not fucking move!))** Buricko shouted, as he came out of the woods along with Vitali.  
>I came out a few seconds before, and stood next to Arvo "Это они ?" <strong>((Is it them?))<strong> I asked, giving Arvo a quick glance  
>"Да, Это они" <strong>((Yeah, it's them))<strong> Arvo nodded, frowning  
>Buricko and Vitali started laughing, and I could understand why. How incredible that a little girl just robbed some stranger<br>"Скажите им, чтобы положить свое оружие на земле , и мы берем все, что они есть." **((Tell them to put their guns on the ground and that we're taking everything they have))**Buricko told Arvo to translate them  
>"Что вы хотите , чтобы я взял ?" <strong>((What do you want me to take?))<strong> Arvo asked him  
>"Я не знаю. Что вы думаете у них есть ? Может быть, у них есть пули ." <strong>((I don't know. What do you think they have? Maybe they have bullets.))<strong>  
>"What did your friend say?" I could understand the little girl ask<br>Arvo answered her, and I could manage to understand 'robbed me', 'funny' and 'little girl'.  
>"Robbed?!" the old man asked, looking at the little girl<br>Arvo probably translated them what Buricko said, because the brown-haired man backed away "Whoa, whoa"  
>The group started talking between them, until the girl told Arvo something. "They are not telling me to ask" Arvo answered<br>"Что вы ждете?!" **((What are you waiting for?!))** Buricko asked, impatiently, obviously not understanding even the half of the conversation  
>Arvo told the little girl something, but when he approached her, the brown-haired man pointed his AK at him. The red-haired did the same at me, but I had my Beretta, so I pointed it at her. Everyone was pointing their guns at each other now<br>"This can be easy for you" Arvo tried to convince the group  
>"Арво , сказать им, чтобы поставить свои пистолеты !" <strong>((Arvo, tell them to put their guns down!))<strong> Buricko said. He was pointing his AK at the old man  
>Arvo translated them, but they didn't lowered their guns "Арво , почему они не слушают ?!" <strong>((Arvo, why are they not listening?!))<strong> Buricko hissed  
>"Я пытаюсь !" <strong>((I'm trying!))<strong>  
>"Тогда стараться!" <strong>((Then try harder!))<strong> I told him. I just wanted to make this quick and easy. These people were going to pay for robbing my brother  
>"Если вы знаете, то, что хорошо для вас, то Бросайте оружие прямо сейчас !" <strong>((If you know what's good for you, then drop your guns right now!))<strong> Buricko yelled  
>The little girl said something, and even Arvo didn't know what to answer "Арво , что происходит ?"<strong>((Arvo, what's going on?))<strong>I asked him  
>"Не шути со мной !" <strong>((Don't fuck with me!))<strong> Buricko shouted  
>"Они не будут слушать ..." <strong>((They won't listen))<strong> Vitali mumbled "Положите его вниз ! Просто положите его вниз!"**((Put it down! Just put it down!))**  
>I don't know what the old man said, but I managed to hear the word 'baby'.<br>Arvo asked something surprised, and then turned to me "У них есть маленький ребенок !" **((They have a little baby!))**  
>I wanted to answer him, but everyone was yelling at each other, and the baby faintly crying.<br>"Oh, no.." Arvo mumbled  
>The red-haired girl yelled something to me "..Hey ! Не направляйте эту штуку на меня !" <strong>((Hey, don't point that thing at me!))<strong> I yelled her back "Put it down! I said put it down!" I yelled in English so she would understand, but she didn't lower her gun  
>"Не зли меня ! Как вы думаете, я хороший парень ?" <strong>((Don't make me angry! Do you think I am a good guy?))<strong> I could hear Vitali yell  
>Then, we all heard a gunshot. The little girl had her gun out, and she pulled a bullet through the head of a woman sitting on a tire<br>"No!" the brown-haired man yelled  
>And the next thing that happened is that Buricko started shooting at them, followed by Vitali. Everyone from the little girl's group, excepting the old man, the black guy and the little girl herself, went for cover. I started shooting at the red-haired woman, and when I turned around, the old man was pointing his gun at Arvo, that stood frozen on his feet.<br>He was going to kill him.  
>He was going to kill my brother.<br>I won't let that happen.  
>Take anyone but my brother.<br>I pushed Arvo to the ground, when a loud bang, among all the gunshots, was heard, and then, a sharp pain through my chest was beginning to form. I didn't even had time to look down at my wound, when I fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of my chest. It probably hit near my heart  
>"Natasha! Natasha!" Arvo cried, and I could feel him shaking my shoulder<br>But that was the last thing I heard and felt, before I was surrounded by entire blackness.

"Арво! Давай, получить оттуда" **((Arvo! Come on, get out of there))** Natasha knocked in his brother's door, holding the camera on her other hand  
>"Нет , оставьте меня в покое" <strong>((No, leave me alone))<strong> Arvo mumbled in a low voice, that even Natasha had to pay attention to understand him  
>"Сегодня твой день рождения ! Вам нужно , чтобы праздновать." <strong>((Today's your birthday! You need to celebrate))<strong> Natasha said, knocking once more on the door  
>After a few seconds, Arvo came out of the room, the creaking noise of his orthopedic brace louder than his own footsteps.<br>"Все собирается смех меня завтра .." **((Everyone's gonna laugh of me tomorrow..))** Arvo mumbled. His eyes were puffy. It seemed like he was crying  
>"Нет , не сказать, что. Вы похожи на общей мужественный." <strong>((No, don't say that. You look like a total badass.))<strong>she chuckled  
>"Вы действительно так думаете ?" <strong>((Do you really think so?)) <strong>his little brother asked, with a genuine smile on his face  
>"Да , я делаю ." <strong>((Yes, I do))<strong> Natasha smiled "Теперь , давай, Виталий и Buricko будет здесь в любой момент" **((Now, come on, Vitali and Buricko will be here in any minute))**  
>"Buricko слишком ?!" <strong>((Buricko too?!))<strong> Arvo exclaimed, surprised  
>"Да, он достиг своей осуждение , так что он смог прийти к вам на 16-летие !" <strong>((Yeah, he accomplished his condemnation, so he's able to come to your 16th birthday!))<strong> Natasha smiled, still holding the camera on her hands, recording every second of it  
>Arvo smiled, and -tried to- walk to the yard. Natasha turned her camera, and starting recording herself "Так что, да . 16-я Сегодня день рожденья Арво. Это также первый день для него , используя его ортопедический аппарат . Я думаю, что он будет в порядке" <strong>((So, yeah. Today's Arvo 16th birthday. It's also his first day using his orthopedic brace. I think he's going to be fine))<strong> she smiled, and followed his younger brother.  
>When she arrived there, Vitali and Buricko had already arrived. Buricko greeted him hitting his back "Поздравляем , именинник . Ты человек , сейчас" <strong>((Congratulations, birthday boy. You're a man, now))<strong> he laughed  
>"Да , ммм .. благодаря" <strong>((Yeah, umm.. thanks))<strong> Arvo chuckled nervously  
>"Вы посмотрите, как один из тех эпических злодеев из фильмов с этой ортопедической скобки !" <strong>((You look like one of those epic villains from the movies with that orthopedic brace!))<strong> Vitali exclaimed, ruffling the younger boy's hair  
>"Смотрите, я же говорил! " <strong>((See, I told you!))<strong> Natasha chuckled, still recording everything, and Arvo smiled at her  
>"Привет, Наташа" <strong>((Hello, Natasha))<strong> Vitali waved in her direction, smiling  
>"Да , эй" <strong>((Yeah, hey))<strong> Buricko said  
>Natasha just waved at them "О, да , чуть не забыл!" <strong>((Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!))<strong> She exclaimed, and turned back inside. She ran to her bedroom, camera in hand, and grabbed a small rectangular packet, wrapped in gift wrap, hidden under her bed "Там это . Подарок для моего брата" **((There it is.. the gift for my brother))** she mumbled to herself, smiling, and ran back to the yard  
>"Это нормально . Не волнуйтесь . Вы два пребывания здесь достаточно для меня" <strong>((It's okay, don't worry. You two being here is enough for me<strong>)) she heard Arvo telling Vitali and Buricko when she arrived  
>"Прежде всего , Арво , жаль не куплю тебе торт ко дню рождения. Но я купил тебе это. Я надеюсь, вам понравится."<strong>((First of all, Arvo, sorry for not buying you a birthday cake. But I bought you this. I hope you like it.))<strong>  
>Arvo's face lightened and he grabbed the small package in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments "Ну, что же вы ждете ? Откройте его !" <strong>((Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!))<strong> Natasha told him, with a smile  
>Arvo nodded quite exaggeratedly, and started unwrapping his gift. In his hands, it was a book. It said 'The Two Captains', Vienamin Kaverin. Arvo stared amazed at it, and glanced up at her sister<br>"Видите, это на английском языке . Как вы попросили меня ." **((See, it's in English. Like you asked me to))** her older sister smiled "Один из самых популярных произведений советской литературы , написанный на языке вы хотите узнать так много." **((One of the most popular works of Soviet literature, written in the language you want to learn so much))**  
>"Это .. это невероятно. Спасибо вам столько , сестра!"<strong>((It's.. it's incredible. Thanks you so much, sister!)) <strong>Arvo exclaimed, embracing her sister in a loving, tight hug.  
>If only this happiness could've lasted forever.<br>That day, was the last of their normal, quiet lives.  
>Since that day, they were going to be trapped in a living hell, along with their two other friends.<br>And two years later, Arvo would be trapped in this living hell, without his sister.

I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you, Arvo.  
>In a weird way, your plan got me killed.<br>But don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault.  
>I died keeping you safe, right?<br>That's all that matters to me, now.  
>I'll miss you, Arvo. I hope you'll miss me, too.<p>

**So, uhm.. yeah. Well, that was it. Short, I know. I wanted to make it a little longer and more intense and better but I couldn't came up with any more ideas.****  
><strong>**Still, I think it was good.. right? No? Okay..**  
><strong>Anyways, I hope you like it.<strong>  
><strong>A review would be appreciated..<strong>  
><strong>Bye<strong>


	2. Toma a quien sea, pero no a mi hermano

**((IF YOU'RE ENGLISH YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS, IT'S IN SPANISH. IT'S THE SAME STORY, BUT I WORTE IT FOR MY FRIENDS.))**

**((Lo escribí en español para mis amigos (y amigos de amigos) que no entienden mucho el inglés. Es raro escribir en español, en serio xd))**  
><strong>Esta idea me vino a la mente hace unos días, y gracias al apoyo de mi mejor amiga (te quiero, Maria) que fue la que me animó a REALMENTE hacer esto, y sus críticas hacia este one-shot para que fuera bueno para leer para todos, finalmente me sentí con ganas de publicarlo aquí.<strong>  
><strong>Esto es un one-shot desde el punto de vista de Natasha (la hermana de Arvo). Empieza cuando (probablemente) Arvo vuelve a la casa "medio-construida" donde su grupo y él estaban. Termina en.. Bueno, ya lo sabéis (bueno no realmente si no habéis jugado TWDG pero fuck it.) Pero no termina AHÍ realmente.<strong>  
><strong>También sentí como que debía escribir lo que decían primero en ruso (incluso si he usado un traductor mierdoso y toda la gente rusa debe de estar descojonándose de mis errores), para que así sea más realista. Porque, honestamente, no creo que ni Natasha, ni Buricko ni Vitali hablen en inglés. Tal vez Natasha y Vitali un poco, pero no como Arvo.<strong>  
><strong>Lo siento si no es lo bastante bueno. Es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia! Sed libres de dejar una review, solo de ese modo puedo mejorar, y quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día escribo un verdadero fanfic.<strong>  
><strong>Me disculparía por algunos de mis errores en inglés, pero siendo que esta es la versión traducida en español.. Bueno, no creo que tenga errores en español, así que..<strong>  
><strong>Sin nada más que decir, aquí empieza:<strong>

Estaba empezando a preocuparme por Arvo. Debería haber vuelto ya. Solo necesitaba esconder esa medicina en un lugar seguro, que tan difícil puede ser? Tal vez Buricko o Vitali deberían haber ido con él.. Mencionando a estos últimos, estaban hablando cerca de la chimenea, pero no estaba escuchando su conversación. Debería ir por mi misma a buscar a Arvo? Siempre hemos sido cercanos.. pero desde lo que le pasó a este mundo.. hemos sido inseparables. No lo culpo. No importa cuan mayor sea, el va a ser mi hermano pequeño, y yo su hermana mayor. Voy a protegerlo, incluso si me cuesta la vida.  
>Contestando mis pensamientos, Arvo entró por la puerta. Pero parecía preocupado<br>"Арво!" **((Arvo!))** Dije, recibiendo a mi hermano con un abrazo cuando entró. Pero realmente parecía estar preocupado "То, что произошло, Арво?" **((Que ha pasado, Arvo?))**  
>"Девушка.. Она и ее подруга ограбили меня." <strong>((Una.. una niña. Una niña y su amiga me han robado))<strong>  
>"Что?!" <strong>((Que?!))<strong> Buricko gritó, levantándose  
>"Они ограбили мой пистолет . Я пытался урезонить их , но они просто не будут слушать . Они ограбили лекарства , слишком" <strong>((Me han robado la pistola. Traté de razonar con ellas, pero no querían escuchar. Me han robado la medicina tambien))<strong>  
>" Где они?!" <strong>((Dónde están?!))<strong> Vitali preguntó, frunciendo el ceño  
>"того музей Гражданской войны . В смотровой площадки" <strong>((Cerca de un museo de la Guerra Civil. En una plataforma de observación))<strong>  
>"Мы должны получить их!" <strong>((Deberíamos ir por ellas!))<strong> Buricko gritó, furioso  
>"Я возьму оружие" <strong>((Voy por las armas))<strong> Vitali dijo, levantándose y encaminándose a la parte trasera de la casa, pero Arvo lo detuvo  
>"Нет , мы должны ждать" <strong>((No, deberiamos esperar))<strong> Arvo dijo, frunciendo el ceño "Они могли думать, что я собираюсь вернуться к ним , так что если мы , подождите несколько дней , они не будут ожидать нас." **((Pueden pensar que voy a regresar a por ellas, si esperamos, no se esperaran que aparezcamos.))**  
>Estaba impresionada con el plan de mi hermano. El era muy listo. Siempre habia sido muy listo, incluso cuando era un niño pequeño "Право Арво автора . Будем ждать . Они не будут знать , когда мы идем <strong>((Arvo tiene razón. Esperemos. No sabrán cuando vamos a llegar))<strong>, apoyé su plan  
>"Хорошо , тогда. Будем ждать. Мы возьмем их врасплох ." <strong>((Está bien. Esperemos. Los cogeremos por sorpresa))<strong>Vitali sonrió, malicioso

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Arvo nos contó sobre la gente que le robó. Creíamos que era bastante obvio que estarían moviéndose hacia el norte (como casi todos hoy en día), así que Arvo ideó un plan. Los atacaríamos por sorpresa cerca del bosque. Por supuesto, Arvo sería el que se les acercara, y entonces, saldríamos y los rodearíamos. Si por alguna razón seguían en esa plataforma de observación, los atacaríamos sin pensarlo dos veces.  
>Arvo estaba caminando por la carretera. Vitali, Buricko y yo íbamos escondiéndonos en el bosque, pero no muy adentro, o perderíamos rastro de mi hermano, Vitali tenía su escopeta, Buricko cargaba con una AK47 mientras que yo me mantenía junto a mi Beretta 92F Inox. Arvo, por su lado, no llevaba un arma<br>"Сколько дальше, Арво ?" **((Cuánto más, Arvo?))** Vitali se quejó, revisando que su arma estaba cargada  
>"Не жалуйтесь , Виталий" <strong>((No te quejes, Vitali))<strong> Buricko lo regañó, haciendo que Vitali murmurara algunos insultos en respuesta  
>"Это близко . Не волнуйтесь" <strong>((Está cerca. No os preocupéis))<strong> Arvo nos aseguró  
>Le di una patada a una piedra para apartarla de mk camino, y continué caminando. Por unos minutos, era solo el sonido de nuestros pasos, junto al ruido chirriante de la pierna de Arvo. Afortunadamente no habían caminantes cerca. Admiraba cuán fuerte se mantenía mi hermano. Siendo honesta, pensaba que se iba a rendir alguna vez, por la condición de su pierna. En vez de eso, aquí estaba, dos años desde el inicio del apocalipsis, yendo hacia delante<br>"Арво-" **((Arvo-))** Vitali empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero Arvo lo calló  
>"Тсс . Тишина . Я думаю, что это их ." <strong>((Shh. Silencio. Creo que son ellos.))<strong>Arvo susurró. Entrecerré mis ojos, y pude ver alrededor de cinco figuras humanas, no muy lejos de nosotros "Hola?!" Arvo gritó, llamando su atención, mientras nos acercabamos "Вы меня слышите?!" **((Podéis oirme?!))** Vitali, Buricko y yo nos adentramos un poco en el bosque. Arvo continuó acercándose a ellos "Hola?! Por favor!"  
>Pude esuchar a algunos del grupo susurrando entre ellos. De aue estaban hablando? Arvo era el que más entendía de inglés, con diferencia. Vitali y yo sabíamos un poco, pero Buricko no. El grupo finalmente se acercó a Arvo, y los examiné con la mirada. Un hombre negro, una mujer pelirroja, un hombre viejo con un parche y una gorra, una niña pequeña con una gorra de béisbol, y um hombre castaño con una AK. Capté como el hombre viejo cogía su pistola<br>"Hola. Tu eres Clementine, si?" Arvo dijo, parándose enfrente de ellos  
>"Hola, Arvo" la niña pequeña dijo, un poco insegura<br>"Estos son tus amigos?" Arvo preguntó, mirando a cada uno de ellos. Empezó a decir algo que no entendí, pero mencionó algo sobre 'ayuda'.  
>La niña le preguntó algo, a lo que Arvo contestó. Pero sonaba como si Arvo había mentido, porque cuando la mujer pelirroja le preguntó algo, no parecía muy segura de lo que Arvo decía, a lo que él contestó con un 'No'. Hice una seña a Buricko y Vitali para indicarles que era hora de salir del bosque<br>"Не двигаться! Нихера не двигаться!" **((No os mováis! Ni se os ocurra moveros, joder!))**Buricko gritó mientras salía del bosque junto a Vitali  
>Salí unos segundos después, y me paré junto a Arvo "Это они ?" <strong>((Son ellos?))<strong> Pregunté, dando una rápida mirada a Arvo  
>"Да, Это они" <strong>((Si, son ellos))<strong> Arvo asintió, frunciendo el ceño  
>Buricko y Vitali empezaron a reirse, y pude entender porque. Que increible que una niña pequeña hubiera robado a un completo extraño.<br>"Скажите им, чтобы положить свое оружие на земле , и мы берем все, что они есть." **((Diles que dejen sus armas en el suelo, y que vamos a coger todo lo que tengan))** Buricko le dijo a Arvo, para que le tradujera  
>"Что вы хотите , чтобы я взял ?" <strong>((Que quieres que cojamos?))<strong> Arvo preguntó  
>"Я не знаю. Что вы думаете у них есть ? Может быть, у них есть пули ." <strong>((No sé. Que crees que tienen? A lo mejor tienen balas))<strong>  
>"Que ha dicho tu amigo?" Pude entender lo que preguntó la niña<br>Arvo le contestó, y pude entender las palabras 'me robásteis', 'gracioso' y 'niña pequeña'.  
>"Robado?!" El hombre viejo preguntó, mirando a la niña<br>Arvo probablemente les tradujo lo que Buricko dijo, porque el hombre castaño se hizo hacia atrás "Whoa, whoa"  
>El grupo empezó a hablar entre ellos, hasta que la niña le dijo algo a Arvo "No me piden que pregunte" Arvo contestó<br>"Что вы ждете?!" **((A qué esperas?!))** Buricko preguntó, obviamente no entendiendo ni la mitad de la conversación  
>Arvo le dijo algo a la niña, pero cuando él se acercó un poco más a ellos, el hombre castaño lo apuntó con su AK. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero yo tenía Beretta, así que la apunté con ella. Todos nos estábamos apuntando a todos con nuestras armas ahora.<br>"Esto puede ser fácil para vosotros" Arvo trató de convencerlos  
>"Арво , сказать им, чтобы поставить свои пистолеты !" <strong>((Arvo, diles que bajen las armas!))<strong> Buricko dijo. Él estaba apuntando su AK al hombre mayor  
>Arvo les tradujo, pero no bajaron sus armas "Арво , почему они не слушают ?!" <strong>((Arvo, porque no escuchan?!))<strong>Buricko gritó  
>"Я пытаюсь !" <strong>((Estoy intentándolo!))<strong>  
>"Тогда стараться!" <strong>((Pues inténtalo más!))<strong> Le dije. Quería hacer esto rápido y fácil. Esta gente iba a pagar por haberle robado a mi hermano  
>"Если вы знаете, то, что хорошо для вас, то Бросайте оружие прямо сейчас !" <strong>((Si sabéis lo que es bueno para vosotros, entonces tirad vuestras armas ahora mismo!))<strong> Buricko chilló  
>La niña dijo algo, y ni siquiera Arbo supo que contestar "Арво , что происходит ?" <strong>((Arvo, que está pasando?))<strong>I asked him  
>"Не шути со мной !" <strong>((No jodáis con nosotros!))<strong> Buricko gritó  
>"Они не будут слушать ..." <strong>((No van a escuchar..))<strong> Vitali murmuró "Положите его вниз ! Просто положите его вниз!" **((Bajad el arma! Solo bajadla!))**  
>No sé qué dijo el hombre mayor, pero pude entender la palabra 'bebé'.<br>Arvo preguntó algo sorprendido, y entonces volvió hacia mi "У них есть маленький ребенок !" **((Tienen un pequeño bebé!))**  
>Quería responderle, pero ahora todos estaban gritándose unos a otros, y el bebé lloraba débilmente<br>"Oh, no.." Arvo murmuró  
>La pelirroja gritó algo hacia mi "..Hey ! Не направляйте эту штуку на меня !" <strong>((Hey! No me apuntes con esa cosa!))<strong>Le grité de vuelta "Bájala! He dicho bájala!" Le grité en inglés para que entendiera, pero no la bajo  
>"Не зли меня ! Как вы думаете, я хороший парень ?" <strong>((No me hagáis enfadar! Creéis que soy un buen tipo?))<strong>Pude escuchar a Vitali gritar  
>Entonces, todos escuchamos un disparo. La niña había sacado su arma, y había puesto una bala a través de la cabeza de una mujer sentada en un neumático<br>"No!" El hombre castaño gritó  
>Y lo siguiente que pasó, es que Buricko empezó a dispararles, seguido por Vitali. Todos los del grupo de la niña se pusieron a cubierto, exceptuando el tipo negro, el hombre mayor y la niña misma. Empecé a disparar hacia la pelirroja mientras se cubría y cuando me volví, vi al hombre mayor apuntando su arma hacia Arvo, que estaba congelado en su sitio, asustado<br>Iba a matarlo.  
>Iba a matar a mi hermano.<br>No iba a dejar que eso pasara.  
>Toma a cualquiera. Pero no a mi hermano.<br>Empujé Arvo al suelo, cuando un fuerte disparo, entre los otros, sonó, y entonces, un dolor punzante a través de mi pecho empezó a formarse. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mirar a mi herida, cuando caí al suelo. La sangre fluía de mi herida. Probablemente me había impactado cerca del corazón  
>"Natasha! Natasha!" Arvo lloró, y pude sentir como sacudía mis hombros<br>Pero eso fue la última cosa que oí y sentí, cuando una total oscuridad me envolvió.

"Арво! Давай, получить оттуда" **((Arvo! Vamos, sal de ahí))** Natasha tocó a la puerta de su hermano, aguantando la cámara con su otra mano  
>"Нет , оставьте меня в покое" <strong>((No, déjame solo))<strong> Arvo murmuró en una voz tan baja que incluso Natasha tuvo que prestar mucha atención para entenderlo  
>"Сегодня твой день рождения ! Вам нужно , чтобы праздновать." <strong>((Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Tienes que celebrarlo))<strong> Natasha dijo, tocando una vez más a la puerta  
>Después de unos segundos, Arvo salió de su habitación, el sonido de su aparato ortopédico mucho más ruidoso que sus propios pasos.<br>"Все собирается смех меня завтра .." **((Todo el mundo se va a reír de mi mañana..))** Arvo murmuró. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiera llorado.  
>"Нет , не сказать, что. Вы похожи на общей мужественный." <strong>((No, no digas eso. Te ves como un verdadero macho.))<strong> su hermana se rio  
>"Вы действительно так думаете ?" <strong>((Realmente lo crees?))<strong> Su hermano pequeño le preguntó, con una sonrisa genuina  
>"Да , я делаю ." <strong>((Si))<strong> Natasha sonrió "Теперь , давай, Виталий и Buricko будет здесь в любой момент" **((Ahora, vamos. Vitali y Buricko estarán aquí en cualquier momento))**  
>"Buricko слишком ?!" <strong>((Buricko también?!))<strong> Arvo exclamó sorprendido  
>"Да, он достиг своей осуждение , так что он смог прийти к вам на 16-летие !"<strong>((Si, ya ha cumplido su condena, así que puede venir a tu 16° cumpleaños!))<strong>Natasha sonrió aun aguantando la cámara en sus manos, grábandolo todo  
>Arvo sonrió y -trató de- caminar hacia el patio. Natasha volvió su cámara, y empezó a grabarse "Так что, да . 16-я Сегодня день рожденья Арво. Это также первый день для него , используя его ортопедический аппарат . Я думаю, что он будет в порядке" <strong>((Asi que, sí. Hoy es el 16° cumpleaños de Arvo. También es su primer día usando su aparato ortopédico. Creo que va a estar bien))<strong> Natasha sonrió, y siguió a su hermano pequeño  
>Cuando llegó, Vitali y Buricko ya estaban allí. Buricko lo recibió golpeándolo en la espalda "Поздравляем , именинник . Ты человек , сейчас" <strong>((Felicidades, cumpleañero. Eres un hombre ahora))<strong> se rio  
>"Да , ммм .. благодаря" <strong>((Si, umm.. gracias))<strong> Arvo se rió nerviosamente  
>"Вы посмотрите, как один из тех эпических злодеев из фильмов с этой ортопедической скобки !" <strong>((Te ves como uno de esos villanos épicos de las películas con ese aparato!))<strong> Vitali exclamó, revolviendo el pelo del joven chico  
>"Смотрите, я же говорил! " <strong>((Ves, te lo he dicho!))<strong> Natasha se rio, y Arvo le sonrió  
>"Привет, Наташа" <strong>((Hola, Natasha))<strong> Vitali saludó en su dirección, sonriendo  
>"Да , эй" <strong>((Sí, hey))<strong> Buricko saludó  
>Natasha solo les saludó "О, да , чуть не забыл!" <strong>((Oh, sí, casi me olvido!))<strong> Exclamó, volviendo hacia adentro. Corrió hacia su cuarto, cámara en mano, y cogió un pequeño paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel de regalo, escondido debajo de su cama "Там это . Подарок для моего брата" **((Aqui está.. el regalo para mi hermano))** murmuró para ella misma, sonriendo, y corrió de nuevo hacia el patio  
>"Это нормально . Не волнуйтесь . Вы два пребывания здесь достаточно для меня" <strong>((No pasa nada, enserio. El que estéis aquí es suficiente para mí))<strong>Natasha escuchó a Arvo decir a Vitali y Buricko cuando llegó  
>"Прежде всего , Арво , жаль не куплю тебе торт ко дню рождения. Но я купил тебе это. Я надеюсь, вам понравится."<strong>((Primero que todo, Arvo, siento no haberte comprado un pastel. Pero te he comprado esto. Espero que te guste.))<strong>  
>La cara de Arvo se iluminó, cogiendo el pequeño regalo en sus manos. Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos "Ну, что же вы ждете ? Откройте его" <strong>((Bueno, a qué esperas? Ábrelo!))<strong>Natasha le dijo, con una sonrisa  
>Arvo asintió, un poco exageradamente, y empezó a desenvolver su regalo. En sus manos, había un libro. Decía 'Dos Capitanes', Vienamin Kaverin. Arvo lo miró, asombrado, y miró a su hermana<br>"Видите, это на английском языке . Как вы попросили меня ." **((Ves, está en inglés. Como me pediste))** su hermana mayor sonrió "Один из самых популярных произведений советской литературы , написанный на языке вы хотите узнать так много." **((Una de las obras más populares de la lectura soviética, escrita en el idioma que tanto quieres aprender))**  
>"Это .. это невероятно. Спасибо вам столько , сестра!" <strong>((Es.. es increíble. Muchísimas gracias, hermana!))<strong> Arvo exclamó, envolviendo a su hermano en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo  
>Si tan solo esta felicidad pudiera haber durado siempre.<br>Ese día, fue el último de sus normales y tranquilas vidas  
>Desde ese día, iban a estar atrapados en un infierno viviente, junto a sus dos amigos.<br>Y dos años después, Arvo iba a estar atrapado en este infierno viviente, sin su hermana.

Siento no haber podido quedarme contigo, Arvo.  
>De un modo raro, tu plan me mató.<br>Pero no te culpes. Esto no es tu culpa.  
>Morí manteniéndote a salvo, verdad?<br>Eso es todo lo que me importa ahora.  
>Te echaré de menos, Arvo. Espero que tú a mí también.<p>

**Así que.. bueno, eso es. Un poco corto, lo sé. Quería hacerlo más largo y más intenso y mejor, pero no se me ocurría nada más**  
><strong>Aun así creo que ha estado bien.. no? No? Okay..<strong>  
><strong>De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado.<strong>  
><strong>Una review sería muy apreciada..<strong>


End file.
